


(Clean) Freak Like Me

by mucynt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Crack, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a Clown, Sakusa Kiyoomi simps over cleaning products, Self-Indulgent, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucynt/pseuds/mucynt
Summary: "It all started with Atsumu finally moving out of the MSBY dorms.Kiyoomi didn’t expect that insignificant event to bring forth a revelation that would change everything he thought he knew about himself and about his teammate, but since Kiyoomi was no psychic, he accepted that surprises always came when you least expected them and from the most unlikely of characters."---Or Sakusa Kiyoomi sees Miya Atsumu in a cleaning getup and all logic flies out the window
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	(Clean) Freak Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I was sweeping the floor today and, as one does, I was thinking about Sakuatsu. And I asked myself, wouldn't Atsumu look fucking hot while cleaning a floor?
> 
> And then this shit happened. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance.

It all started with Atsumu finally moving out of the MSBY dorms.

Kiyoomi didn’t expect that insignificant event to bring forth a revelation that would change everything he thought he knew about himself and about his teammate, but since Kiyoomi was no psychic, he accepted that surprises always came when you least expected them and from the most unlikely of characters.

These were the facts Kiyoomi knew:

_Miya Atsumu was a cocky and arrogant bastard._

This was a fact that no one could deny. It’s not like the prick tried to hide it or tone it down. He knew he got on people’s nerves and he savored every minute of it.

_Miya Atsumu was the definition of chaos._

However vague, there really was no other way of putting it. The man was a mess. This did not mean he was careless, though. Kiyoomi knew he wasn’t, at least for the most part. Wherever he went, whatever he did, and whoever he talked to, no ounce of tranquility or modesty could be found. His sets were always perfect, yes, but always flashy and over the top. He was friendly, yes, but always loud and shameless.   
His attention to detail was always clouded by his flamboyant personality. 

_Miya Atsumu was attractive._

Wait, how did this get on the list. Whatever.   
The fact is that looking at it from a completely unbiased point of view, one could agree that the man _did_ meet the characteristics of what the general population considered good looking. Handsome, even. 

_Fine_ , he was absolutely fucking gorgeous. But this was nothing more than the objective truth, and didn’t mean anything other than the fact that Kiyoomi had working eyes and a common sense. 

Lets just move on to the next fact.

_Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi were friends._

As much as he hated to admit it, the term ‘acquaintances’ didn’t really fit the bill. ‘Teammates’ was not completely far off, but still felt inadequate. They saw each other outside of practice. They hang out most of the time, even if it was with the rest of the team. They texted, more often that Kiyoomi would like to admit, about things other than practice and games. If the definition of friend meant someone who you know well and don’t completely hate their guts, then out of pure logic, that label was the most accurate. 

These simple facts were the basis on which Kiyoomi could describe his relationship with one Miya Atsumu. An attractive (that fact was not relevant) friend who he could at least respect, despite his dreadful nature. 

So far nothing had disturbed those facts and Kiyoomi lived in peace.

Until Miya Atsumu decided to move.

After enlisting the help of anyone he could annoy into giving him a hand, Atsumu managed to move all his belongings into his new apartment and was almost ready to settle in.   
Hinata had helped him pack - which took way longer that necessary because for every item they put in a box, three more items diverted their attention from the task at hand and slowed the process down by hours ( _“Atsumu-san, where should I put thi- OH MY GOD IS THAT THE WHOLE ‘ONE PIECE’ MANGA COLLECTION?! WHO’S YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER?! ZORO?!! DUDE, MINE TOO?!_ ).   
Bokuto and Meian had assisted in moving all the heavy stuff and carrying it upstairs (much to Atsumu’s delight, who was not only lazy, but also happy to be blessed with that sight. Seriously - what did those men eat to have those arms?).   
Osamu had reluctantly gone grocery shopping with him because having his brother die of starvation as soon as he got a new place would just be a pain in the ass. 

I mean, imagine the paperwork. 

So, thanks to his trusty assistants, things were pretty much ready. There was only one task left and one perfect candidate to help him get through it. 

After all, if you need to give your new apartment a deep thorough clean up, who else would you call other than Sakusa ‘I clean every surface in my line of sight’ Kiyoomi?

There really was no reason to decline the offer. Kiyoomi was free that day, he had bought new cleaning gloves which he was dying to put to good use, and cleaning did always give him a strange sense of fulfillment and ease. And it did sound like something a friend would do, so why the hell not? He would just go, clean and organize the whole place by himself - because he was sure Miya wasn’t going to be any help at all - and then go home feeling satisfied and content. 

Just a normal, uneventful day.

**\---**

The first disturbance occurred as soon as Atsumu opened the door for him. 

“Omi! Thank ya for comin’ to help. I would’ve done it on my own but it’s faster this way, and I know ya like cleanin’, so shall we get started?” 

It took his mind a couple of minutes to process those words coming in through his ears because it was too busy trying to process the sight in front of his eyes.   
Kiyoomi had brought extra gloves and aprons because he could have sworn his whole volleyball career that Miya Atsumu would not care enough to have some for himself. And yet there he was, leaning against his door frame, looking like he could be the star on an ad for the newest cleaning product in stores. 

Over his rolled sweatpants and old t-shirt he was wearing a burgundy apron with drawings of small foxes all over it - a green microfiber rag and a clear spray bottle hanging from its pocket. His hair was pushed back by a red bandana tied at the neck, and in his hands - which were covered with flower patterned neon yellow rubber gloves - he was holding a feather duster which - in his expert knowledge - Kiyoomi knew was of the expensive kind that can reach those corners that haven’t seen the light of day in years. 

And somehow, dressed in that ridiculous getup, he looked more attractive than Kiyoomi had ever seen him. And we are talking about a fully ripped professional volleyball player who has appeared half naked in many underwear ads, earning himself a wide following of people who’s daily routine consisted of waking up and tweeting different variations of “Miya Atsumu is so fucking hot. No one should be allowed to have that much sex appeal”. 

Looking at him just then, Kiyoomi thought _‘Hey, Atsumu stans. Is this your man? Because if this is what you meant by sex appeal, I think I can kind of see it’_.

After a full ten seconds of staring at Miya and internalizing the fact that he just got turned on at the sight of fucking rubber gloves, Kiyoomi finally remembered what he was doing and snapped himself out of his stupor. 

“Umm, sure, let’s do it. I brought some of my stuff because I didn’t know what you had” he says, showing him the bucket full of cleaning products that he had been carrying.

“Great! Just put it down over there.” He motioned towards the living room as he moved aside to let Kiyoomi in. “I have some stuff already, but the more the better, right?”

“Right.” Kiyoomi looked around the place. It was big. There were a couple of boxes lying around, but overall it looked… neat? Everything seemed to be carefully organized into piles and shelves, or neatly tucked into storage. Aside from a few decorative items and the stuff he had set out to clean, there was no clutter in sight. The only place Kiyoomi had ever seen _that_ organized and tidy was his own house - and he was a self proclaimed neat-freak, so the bar was sky high. 

“Did the guys help you unpack and arrange everything?” 

Atsumu turned to look at him “Nah, I didn’t want to bother them with that. I stayed up late yesterday and set everything up. Why? Does it look messy?” 

_‘Messy’_. The place looked like Patrick Bateman’s apartment in American Psycho, but without the blood. It looked like the envy of any Ikea catalogue. 

“Not really.”

“Good! Nothing is really dirty, but I wanted to clean anyways for good measure and get rid of some of the dust. What do you say we start in here?” 

As Kiyoomi put on his own cleaning gear, he let his mind wander. Miya Atsumu was always full of surprises, sure. But it was usually something along the lines of “He didn’t strike me as a horror movies fan, but I guess I was wrong” or “I wasn’t expecting him to receive that spike, he really is a good player.” In Kiyoomi’s world, this new revelation went way above and beyond those standards. Was Miya Atsumu an actual clean-freak? And did Kiyoomi really find that hot? 

Maybe he just got bored and had nothing better to do than organize all of his belongings. The whole place was surely gonna be a mess in no time. Maybe someone had given him all those cleaning supplies and he figured he might as well use it, at least for show. Maybe he asked Kiyoomi to help him clean because he sucked at it or was too lazy to -

_Did he really just move all the furniture out of the way so he could clean the floor properly?_

A shiver ran through Kiyoomi’s body (really, what was wrong with him? it’s just a man cleaning). Of course he knew Atsumu cleaned his own house. He was a grown ass man after all. But he figured he was one of those lazy bastards who grabbed a broom, swept around the edges of the couch and called it a day. A sort of ‘out of sight, out of mind’ situation for dirt and dust. The literal definition of sweeping things under the rug. Once again, Kiyoomi’s assumptions had been wrong. 

“Hey, Omi. I’ll sweep the floors and ya can clean the couch with the vacuum, yeah?”

 _Clean the fucking couch with the fucking vacuum._ By far one of the sexiest things Kiyoomi has ever heard. 

They each settled into a rhythm and focused on their tasks. Kiyoomi lifting the cushions to get into the small crevices; Atsumu moving things around and - _oh my god, he really is lifting the chairs to clean the dust off the bottom of the legs_. 

As Kiyoomi finished and the noise from the vacuum cleaner died down, he heard the sound of running water. He looked back and saw the blond filling a bucket and pouring some purple liquid inside. When he noticed Kiyoomi staring, he smiled and said “I found this new floor cleaner the other day. It’s supposed to be really good and strong at disinfecting, and it leaves no streaks. I just had to get it!” 

Hear that, everyone? He just _had_ to get it. Of course he did. What’s weird about Miya Atsumu getting excited over buying a floor cleaning product? Nothing at all, that’s for sure. And it fucking smelled like lavender too, Kiyoomi’s favorite scent. No big deal. 

Except it was a big deal. You can make fun of him all you want, but there was something about the glint in Miya’s eyes when he talked about the 99.9% effectiveness in germ killing and the polishing properties in a mega saver pack of Lysol disinfectant that just made Kiyoomi’s heart skip a beat. 

The facts were still there. 

_Miya Atsumu was still cocky and arrogant._ That hadn’t and would never change.

 _Miya Atsumu was the definition of chaos._ His playing style? yes. His personality? definitely. But his house? His house was far from it. Kiyoomi had already confirmed he wasn’t careless, but this was a whole new level of dedication and order that shook him to his core.

 _Miya Atsumu was attractive._ Yes, this had already been agreed on. But in the last couple of hours it’s relevance had skyrocketed. Right there, as Kiyoomi watched him squat under the kitchen table to scrub between the floor tiles with a toothbrush and a lemon scented multi-surface cleaner, he knew the fact was due for an update. Kiyoomi did not just find him attractive. Kiyoomi considered him the sexiest, hottest, and most seductive living being to ever grace the planet - nay, the universe. The only thoughts running through his brain fluctuated between dragging Miya from under the table and start making out with him on the lemon and lavender scented floors, or run out the door to the nearest jewelry store, buy a ring, and ask for his hand in marriage. 

_Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi were friends_. Given his previous thought process, the emphasis on ‘were’ was starting to sound more and more appealing. Every single thing he once knew was shifting in his brain, and it put everything into perspective. Despite the man’s insufferable character, Kiyoomi had always had a semblance of respect for the setter. He was a genuine, caring, nice - although irritating - person. In spite of their constant bickering, they actually got along pretty well and had some common interests. And of course there was the fact that Kiyoomi was now dying to lick his entire face - and then some. If not friends then, could this be called a crush? He was no expert, but he doubted crushes made you feel like your heart was beating so fast that it would jump out of your chest, leaving a cartoon-like heart-shaped hole in it. 

It was more than just a crush. He was…

“Omi, are ya done there? I need some help removing the toilet seat so I can clean in between the hinges.”

“I’m in love with you.”

Well. That’s what it was. 

“You… _what_?” Atsumu stared at him, eyes wide, frozen in place holding a screwdriver in the air. 

“I just realized that I’m in love with you.”

“After I asked you to help me clean a toilet?!” 

Well, it sounded stupid when you put it like that. There was a very thorough and logical thought process behind it involving vacuums and cleaning products. 

Okay, maybe it was a little stupid. But that didn’t change the facts.

“Does it matter? I’m telling you that I’m in love with you. The toilet is not relevant. Well, actually it kind of is, but that’s not the point here.” 

Why can’t a guy just confess his undying love for his teammate without being questioned about a fucking toilet lid. 

“Ok, I am _really_ confused right now because I don’t know where this is coming from. But I am lowkey freaking out too because you just confessed to me - which is something that only ever happened in my wildest dreams - and I’m dressed like fucking Dexter’s mom!”

“From the Cartoon Network show?”

“Yes, Omi! From the fucking Cartoon Network show! This is not how I imagined this moment at all!”

That makes two of us, Kiyoomi thought.

“So does that mean you feel the same way?” 

The smile that grew on Atsumu’s face was brighter than any Lysol cleaned floor could ever be. 

“Yes, Omi. I love you too.”

**\---**

Some hours later, once every inch of Atsumu’s new apartment was spotless and clean to their heart’s content, they both settled on the (vacuumed) couch and held each other close, feeling exhausted from the day’s events, but happy for its outcome. 

Kiyoomi’s mental list of facts was officially updated: 

_Miya Atsumu was a clean-freak._

_Miya Atsumu looked hot in rubber gloves._

_Miya Atsumu was no longer his friend. Miya Atsumu was the love of his life._

**Author's Note:**

> There is something so sexy about people who clean their houses properly, you know? I think Sakusa would agree with me on that one.
> 
> I'm not shaming anyone for being a lazy cleaner because I have done my fair share of sweeping around the edges, but this is a sort of PSA to remind you that yes, the bottom of you chairs are dirty as fuck and I promise it is so satisfying to clean that shit off. 
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Also, as I was writing this, the most cursed thought I ever had crossed my mind and it gave birth to the unholy [Sakuatsu Mop / Floor Tile AU.](https://twitter.com/mucynt/status/1360074301907599362?s=20) So maybe, just maybe, look forward to that in the future.
> 
> Please feel free to come shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mucynt)


End file.
